


Little Minx

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: The Writer's Room [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human Vision (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Teasing, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff doesn't hate Vision Jarvis anymore. Not since their unresolved sexual tension was well and truly resolved.But before that, Vision had unintentionally taunted her for months, leaving her distracted and sexually frustrated at work.So, naturally, Wanda plans revenge, in the form of a tight skirt, a push up bra, and a few clever tricks with the workplace thermostat and sexy antics with a spoon. How will Vision react?Sequel to 'Sparkling Sapphire, Softest Jade'.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Writer's Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Little Minx

Once upon a time, Wanda Maximoff had thought she hated Victor 'Vision' Jarvis, her fellow writer on the popular 'Guardians Of The Galaxy' TV Show. However, said hatred was a misunderstanding brought about through bad communication, frustration, and mostly, unresolved sexual tension.

Wanda's supposed hatred for Vision had faded once said unresolved sexual tension had been resolved, in an alley behind the bar at the Guardians Of The Galaxy season wrap party, which had then led to drinks and coffees and lunch dates, which had then led to more resolving of sexual tension in other, more private places .

No, Wanda didn't hate Victor 'Vision' Jarvis anymore. In fact, she was beginning to think that maybe the opposite was true. Before she could fully allow herself to entertain that thought, however, there was the matter of the few months where, due to embarrassment over a naughty dream, he had all but ignored her, while also, from his place in the office across from hers, driving her to distraction and tempting her into naughty thoughts whenever he furrowed his brow in concentration, or sexily bit his lip. Vision had, apparently, been unaware of the effect he'd had on Wanda, but he'd had it all the same, and it meant that she'd spent at least part of each night after work with her hand down her.. Well, that didn't matter now.

The point was, a little friendly revenge was in order. And if said friendly revenge led to something pleasant for them both, well, that could only be good..  
\--

The following day, Wanda set her plan into action. She dressed in a way that accentuated her curves in all the best ways, including a push-up bra to make sure her ample cleavage was on display, and a skirt that was rather tight, but not short enough to be inappropriate for work.

As she stepped out of the elevator onto her floor of the Stark TV building, Wanda stealthily nudged the thermostat so that the temperature would be just a little warmer than usual.. This would help with what she had planned for the day.

Vision's office, which was still directly across the hall from Wanda's, was currently empty, but she had expected it to be. He always arrived at the office early to plan out his work for the day, and then left to get everyone coffee.

Wanda made sure to get at least a little work done while she was waiting. However, when she heard Vision returning, dropping off coffee to their co-workers, she readied herself for the next part of her plan. Once she was certain her target was approaching her office, Wanda conveniently dropped a stack of papers on the floor in front of her desk, so that when Vision entered..

"Good morning Wanda, I have your.."

..He was immediately greeted by the sight of Wanda's ass in her too-tight skirt, as she bent over trying to pick everything up, and, she smirked to herself, took her sweet time doing it. When she finally finished and turned around to face Vision, she could tell from his averted gaze that he'd been trying not to stare. She could also tell, from the slight reddening of his cheeks, that he had not entirely succeeded.

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda set the papers aside, smiling a not-so-innocent smile, took the coffee cup from him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, pressing just a little closer than was appropriate, but thankfully no-one was around to see.

She felt Vision gulp, saw him at war with himself, struggling to remain professional, even as she saw his pupils dilate a little. Wanda knew him quite intimately now, knew, and was pleased by, how easily she could turn him on, how she could bring out the primal desires in him, desires only she knew about.

"Y-You're welcome.." Vision tugged at his collar. "Is it a little warmer than usual?"

"Maybe" Wanda smirked, sitting on the edge of her desk, crossing and uncrossing her legs a few times as though she was trying to get comfortable there, but really, it was to give Vision no choice but to think about what she was hiding underneath her skirt. She sipped her drink, tongue slipping out to lick foam from her lip. "Thanks again for this.. Sorry if I gave you an eyeful earlier, had a clumsy moment this morning.."

Vision's eyes had darkened a little more, and Wanda knew he was very likely resisting the urge to take her right there on the desk. But since they were at work, that would be a very bad idea, and so instead, he swallowed thickly, hurrying back to his own office.

"Th-That's perfectly alright. I, um, have work to do.."

"See you later.."  
\--

Wanda found new ways to subtly, or not so subtly, taunt Vision throughout the day. Since Vision was no longer in the habit of ignoring Wanda, it was much easier to catch his eye when his attention slipped from his work, and Wanda took full advantage of those moments.

Thanks to her little thermostat trick, it was warmer than usual in the office, so, a few times when she caught Vision looking, she would lean back in her chair and dramatically fan herself, pushing out her chest for his benefit. At one point, she even saw fit to undo an extra button on her shirt.

When lunch break came, she may have been just a little inappropriate with her yoghurt spoon.

And through it all, Vision tried to remain stoic. Tried, and failed, to keep his focus on his work. But Wanda saw his eyes darken, saw him tug at his collar, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and she knew she was having the desired affect on him.  
\--

So, Wanda was not at all surprised when Vision showed up at her apartment after work, and even less surprised when he kissed her, deeply, before he even said a word. His hands immediately buried themselves in her dark hair, his tongue probing at her lips for access that Wanda eagerly granted as she returned the kiss with equal fiery passion.

As she pulled him close, Wanda could feel Vision's cock already growing hard in his trousers, and could feel a growing wetness between her own legs in response to him. Everything had gone exactly as she'd planned.

"Well.." She smirked, a little breathless, as they broke the kiss. "This is a surprise."

"Really?" Vision raised an eyebrow, and Wanda chuckled. He could be adorably clueless.

"No." She tugged at Vision's shirt, and he instinctively raised his hands to let her remove it before he was kissing her again.

Vision's hands moved to work at the buttons of Wanda's shirt, which she shrugged off as soon as said work was done. Her bra she removed herself, since Vision had a tendency to fumble with the hooks, and by that point, Wanda did not feel like wasting time. Vision's mouth descended on her breasts as soon as they were free, suckling at a hardened nipple, and Wanda moaned, burying a hand in Vision's golden hair to hold him there. Vision's own hands were occupied with the zipper of her skirt, which soon fell to pool at her feet, and Wanda smirked again, hearing him audibly gasp when he found nothing underneath.

At some point, neither of them were entirely sure when, they had migrated to Wanda's bedroom, falling onto the bed. Vision continued to worship Wanda's body with his hands and his mouth, his touch seeming to leave trails of fire over her skin. The sound of her moans became music to his ears. Vision's hand slipped between Wanda's legs, fingers ghosting over her pussy, almost startled at the amount of wetness he found there.

"For me?" He murmured.

"For you, Vizh.." Wanda almost squirmed beneath him, bucking slightly into his hand, desperate for more of his touch, more of him. She needed Vision as much as much as she had tried to make him want her.

And god, did Vision want her. His hands flew to unfasten his trousers and shove them down, freeing his hardened cock. He was so eager by that point that he didn't even bother to get them all the way off before he thrust himself inside Wanda's warm, welcoming pussy, both of them crying out in relief as they were finally joined again.

Wanda curled a hand around the back of Vision's head, dragging him down for a passionate kiss, and wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back to pull him in closer as he began to thrust.

He fit so perfectly within her, fit like he belonged. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed, or at least made sure to learn. Knew how to angle himself so that he brushed against her clit just so, or to reach that special spot deep inside. He knew when to start slow, but when Wanda bucked against him, or clutched at his backside and urged him to move faster, he would grant her request.

If she needed him to be gentle, he would be, but those times she wanted a little more, a little rougher, he could do that too.

And Vision knew when, like now, she was approaching her release, watched for the signs, her pupils dilating, face flushed, recognised the meaning behind the higher pitch of her cries. And he knew, always knew, when she needed that extra little push to help her come.

Vision's fingers slipped between them, to the place they were joined, gently circling her clit. She came with a cry of his name, and as Vision felt her clench and flutter around his cock, he was dragged over the edge with her, crying out as his own orgasm took him.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath, before Vision pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, and Wanda unlocked her ankles from behind his back, allowing him to roll off of her, and gently pull her into his arms.

"You are a real little minx, did you know that?" He murmured breathlessly. "You were distracting me all day."

"You distracted me for months" Wanda countered, teasing.

"I believe I already apologised for that."

"It still happened" Wanda shrugged, smirking. "Payback's a bitch, Vizh, and Today the bitch was me."

Vision frowned a little, holding her closer.

"Don't.."

"Don't what?"

"Call yourself that word" said Vision. "It doesn't fit you. You are so much more.."

"Oh?" Wanda blushed.

"It's true.. I, uh, have been meaning to ask you something, but we seem to keep getting distracted.."

"We do.. not that I'm complaining.."

"Oh, neither am I, not at all!" Vision reassured her. "This is wonderful, and you are amazing. But.. you mean more to me than just.."

"Sex?" Wanda smirked again, but when she looked at him, her gaze was soft.

"Much more. So I was wondering.. Hoping, really.. How would you feel about a proper date?"

"A date?"

"Maybe dinner, on Saturday?" Vision asked hopefully.

"Dinner sounds great" Wanda smiled.

"Wonderful. I know just the place." They were quiet for a while, snuggling in bed, until Vision spoke again. "Wanda.."

"Yes?"

"Did you really go to work without underwear?"

"Oh, God no" Wanda laughed. "I'm not that stupid. I just took them off when I got home.. I was expecting you."

"Little Minx."

"You love me."

"I really think I do."


End file.
